Trop pour une journée
by Yon
Summary: Une histoire de recherche, de petit chien farceur, de nouvelles tête, et bien sur une histoire d'amour ! Fic terminée !
1. Chapter 1

Trop pour une journée

Disclamer : c'est ma première fic avec plusieurs chapitres alors ça risque d'être nul !

Chapitre 1 : la disparition.

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, comme tous les matins, donnait à manger à son petit chien, Black Hayate. Mais aujourd'hui, Black Hayate n'était pas la. Il avait disparu. Riza fouilla partout : de son lit jusqu'à la douche, du tapis jusqu'aux WC, de la poubelle jusque dans le frigo. Rien. Rien de chez rien. Niet. Nada. Que dalle. Rien quoi !

Elle était complètement désespérée, elle s'affala alors sur son canapé et alluma la télé.

Le colonel Roy Mustang était debout depuis la veille. Autant dire qu'en fait, il ne s'était pas couché. Il s'était mis en tête que le lendemain il irait voir Riza, et lui ouvrirait (enfin !) son cœur. Ce qui l'empêcha totalement de dormir. Mais maintenant il était près. Rase de près, lave, habille élégamment et même parfume (une performance pour lui). Il ouvrit donc la porte de son appartement, un bouquet de fleurs a la main et qui ne vit –il pas ? Black Hayate. Lui-même, en personne. Enfin, en animal.

Riza regardait le JT, le truc le barbant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le présentateur faisait une tête à faire pleurer un croque-mort. Mais Riza avait tellement le cafard qu'elle ne le remarque même pas. La tristesse l'avait complètement envahit, elle ne voulait plus vivre. Elle avait le sentiment que sa fin était proche. Elle venait de perdre l'animal de sa vie !

Les cheveux de Roy se dressèrent sur sa tête, un hurlement inhumain sortit de sa bouche et il prit une couleur verdâtre.

BLACK HAAAYAAATE ! QU'EST QUE TU FAIS LA ? hurla t-il de sa voix la plus aigue.

Comme seule réponse le petit chien pissa sur son paillasson. Roy était entre la colère et l'étonnement, la joie et la peur, l'envie de vomir et l'envie d'aller aux WC, l'envie de faire un footing et l'envie de voir sa mère, enfin bref, il regarda le chien pendant une bonne demi-heure, puis le pris dans ses bras.

Riza avait changé de chaîne, les cyclones, les tsunamis, les incendies et le chômage la gonflait. Elle ne pensait qu'à son petit chien chéri a elle.

Mais voila elle tomba sur une pub (sans se faire trop mal) ou un grand blond baraqué avec une houppette, scintillant de toute ses forces, était entrain de remplir une machine a laver (je précise que la machine fait aussi sèche-linge, rasoir, avec une option micro-onde et téléphone portable – climatisation incluse et lecteur CD pour un euro de plus- etc.…) avec une poudre qui d'après lui lavait vos habits (heureusement d'ailleurs !) et les rendaient comme neufs ! Ensuite une jeune fille blonde aussi (vive les clichés) sortait le linge et poussait un ho admiratif et sautait dans les bras du grand baraqué. La fin de la pub était très romantique car on les voyaient s'en aller, enroules dans des draps blancs vers le soleil couchant.

-Alex Louis Amstrong ! S'exclama Riza, mais j'hallucine ou quoi ? C'est quoi ce bordel !

Elle sortit de chez elle en courant, direction, la base.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la poursuite infernale.

Roy avait pris Black Hayate dans ses bras, le bouquet de fleurs entre ses dents et il descendit dans la rue jusqu'à sa voiture. Il posa le tout pour prendre ses clés, mais Black Hayate, au lieu de rester là, à attendre sagement, s'enfuit en courant.

Roy partit au quart de tour, il sauta par-dessus les poubelles, slaloma entre les piétons, roula sous une voiture, passa entre les jambes d'une mémé (elle s'est d'ailleurs sentit très flattée !) et… rentra dans quelqu'un. Il s'étala sur ce quelqu'un en laissant s'enfuir le petit chien.

Riza n'avait pas de voiture. Et pourtant elle avait passé son permis et ses « parents » lui avaient acheté une voiture. Mais elle avait toujours refuse de conduire. Par esprit de contradiction. Elle courait donc en direction de la base, évitant dans bien que mal les piétons et autres objets divers encombrant la rue. Elle na le vit pas arriver et le percuta de plein fouet. Et voila que maintenant, son supérieur était étalé de tout son long sur elle !

-Excusez moi, colonel, bredouilla t-elle.

- Riza ! Justement je vous cherchais !

PENSEE DE RIZA : - Riza ! Il m'a appelé Riza, c'est vraiment une journée pas comme les autre ! Il ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. Enfin moi non plus je n'ai jamais osé dire … Roy.

Chacun se releva, ils osaient a peine se regarder. Tout deux étaient rouges comme des tomates farcies au poivron. Finalement Roy prit la parole :

Je suis vraiment désolé, en fait je courais après votre chien et …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Riza le coupa :

Où, où est ce qu'il est ? demanda t-elle, proche de l'hystérie.

Euh, et bien, il se dirigeait, dit-il, enfin je pense. C'est par la qu'il se dirigeait, dit-il en désignant le trottoir derrière Riza

Alors venez, dit cette dernière

Elle le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna dans sa course, en effet Black Hayate était un peut plus loin, au passage piéton, attendant sagement que le feu soit vert.

PENSEES DE ROY : - Vraiment bien élevé ce chien. Enfin il faut dire qu'elle a tout fait pour. Elle et son flingue !

Au moment ou Roy et Riza arrivèrent au feu, celui-ci passa au vert et Black Hayate se remit a courir aussi vite que ses petites pattes le lui permettait.

C'était vite quand même. Le petit chien passa avec justesse entre deux voitures, ses deux poursuivants étaient obligés de s'arrêter. Roy s'affala sur un banc, invitant Riza à faire de même.

Je suis désole Hawkeye, dit Roy.

PENSEE DE RIZA : -Et merde ! Il recommence. Riza appelle moi Riza, s'il te plait ! Pas Hawkeye !

Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye arrivèrent une heure en retard à la base. Tout deux d'une humeur plus que noire. En rentrant dans leur bureau, Maes Hugues leur lança du riz et commença à fredonner « La marche nuptiale ».

Riza, ni une, ni deux, dégaina son pistolet et tira sur un grain de riz en vol. qui éclata. Le silence s'était installe dans la pièce et elle retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Maes lui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Roy je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? demanda t-il.

Roy poussa un grognement et le suivit dans le couloir.

Ed et Al étaient reste dans le bureau désert. Enfin presque vu qu'il y avait Riza.

Lieutenant, commença Ed, il y a certaines rumeurs qui circulent, comme quoi, vous et Mustang aviez passé la nuit ensemble. Parce que vous êtes arrivé en retard ce matin, je me trompe ? finit-il par dire.

Riza se leva d'un coup, balança le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et dégaina son pistolet. Tout cela en même temps. Elle se tenait maintenant devant Edward.

Ecoute moi, minus ! si tu recommences je te refroidis, OK ? les petits hauts comme trois pommes a genoux comme toi, n'ont rien à dire. sinon ils finissent entre quatre planches. Et encore vu ta taille, deux devraient suffirent ! dit Riza froidement.

Ed était vert, bleu, jaune, rouge, rose, blanc, noir, gris, ocre et bleu marine à la fois. Mais il ne dit rien sachant qu'une seule parole prononcée lui vaudrait le cimetière.

Alors c'était comment cette nuit ? demanda Maes.

Ecoute Hugues, il ne s'est rien passer cette nuit, alors tu te le ferme et tu continu a trier tes photos, OK ? murmura Roy d'une voix plus que méchante.

Oh là ! J'ai touché un point faible ! rigola Maes.

Ecoute ! Si tu continu, tes bijoux de familles ressembleront a deux dindes de noël ! sans les marrons mais aussi grilles ! dit Roy

Excusez-moi ? dit une voix dans leur dos.

Maes et Roy se retournèrent en même temps et restèrent bouche bée devant la créature qui se tenait devant eux (je précise que c'est une femme !).

Un peu plus tôt, Riza claquait la porte du bureau et se retrouva seule dans le couloir. Elle donna un coup de pied dans un verre en plastique (les femmes de ménage de la base sont en grève !) et elle s'appuya contre le mur.

Une femme arriva devant elle et lui demanda ou se trouvait le colonel Mustang.

-dans son bureau personnel, répondit Riza.

- Et où est son bureau ?

- Ah ! C'est a droite, puis une fois a gauche, puis troisième a gauche, quatrième porte paire a droite, tirer la poignée et soulever un peu la porte pour rentrer.

- Merci, répondit la femme. Et elle s'en alla.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : le nouveau

-Whaou ! dit Hugues

- Je te rappelle que tu es marie, Maes, chuchota Roy

- D'accord, mais avoue qu'elle est pas mal !

- Quand vous aurez fini de discutez dans mon dos vous pourriez m'écouter, non ? dit la jeune femme.

Blonde, aux cheveux très longs, les yeux d'un bleu piscine (lol) et une bouche mesurant au moins 3m par 4m. Mais ceux que les deux hommes regardaient plus précisément, c'était son énorme poitrine, ressemblant a quelque chose près à deux ballons rebondissants qu'on voit l'été sur la plage. Elle surplombait les deux hommes grâce a ses talons aiguilles haut d'au moins dix centimètres chacun.

Je suis la nouvelle, le Généralissime vous as peut-être déjà parlé de moi ? je m'appelle Germaine Grossbush. Je viens des States, dit elle en gloussant.

On m'avait parlé d'un nouveau mais pas … d'une nouvelle, dit Mustang.

Et cela vous gène t-il ? que je sois une femme ?

Non bien au contraire ! se précipita d'ajouter Maes, nous sommes enchanter !

Roy était entrain de faire une visite guidée de la base, exprès pour l'espèce blonde qui la suivait. Maes était derrière germaine, ne la collant pas, mais presque. Ils arrivèrent au croisement de deux couloirs, quand, pour la deuxième fois de la journée Roy percuta Riza.

Germaine percuta Roy et Maes s'écrasa contre germaine

Tout ce beau monde était donc par terre, les uns sur les autres.

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal avant même que Roy ou Maes eurent le temps de profiter de la situation.

Germaine réajusta sa mini jupe rose barbie. Mini jupe assez longue pour cacher quelque chose et assez courte pour que l'on voie son string rose chewing-gum déjà mâché.

Elle reboutonna sa chemise d'un ou deux boutons, mais la laissa quand même assez ouverte pour que l'on voit ses seins archi-faux, ceux la même qui faisaient bavés Maes.

Roy donna un coude de coude dans les cotes de Hugues qui avait un peu trop tendance a laisser traîner ses yeux sur la poupée Barbie sûrement en manque d'affection.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, je vous présente Germaine Grossbush, dit Roy, elle vient des Etats-Unis et va travailler ici. Puis il entraîna Hugues dans le couloir.

- Ah ! dit Germaine, c'est donc vous que je dois remplacer ?

- Pa …pardon ? dit Riza interloquée.

- Et bien oui, on m'a fait venir des Etats-Unis pour remplacer une certaine Riza Hawkeye, répondit Germaine.

- On ne m'en n'a jamais parlé, de plus en plus surprise, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé ?

- Il n'y a pas cinquante Riza Hawkeye à Central, dit Miss Rose Barbie froidement.

PENSEES DE RIZA : - espèce de poupée Barbie ! T'a pas intérêt a me piquer ma place parce que sinon je te crève tes deux ballons. Et vite fait !

Le généralissime était un homme au sang froid, sa mère étant un lézard et son père un orvet (non je déconne, c'est pas vrai !). Il ne s'énervait jamais et était toujours calme et poli quelque soit la situation.

Il ne dit donc rien quand Riza entra dans son bureau n'a la vitesse de l'éclair.

- GENERALISSIME ! C'EST QUOI CETTE POUF QUI VIENT POUR ME PRENDRE MA PLACE ? QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT ?

- Calmez vous Lieutenant ! Il y a une explication à tout ça. Si germaine Grossbush vient des États-Unis ce n'est pas pour rien et elle est extrêmement gentille !

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me remplacez-vous ?

- Et bien je trouve … enfin voila … je pense … enfin bref … plus clairement … vous et le Colonel Mustang … vous êtes trop proches … alors je pense qu'il faut vous remplacer et vous envoyer dans la base de l'Est … voila.

- Et vous croyez quand me remplaçant par cette … cette blondasse, ça va arranger les choses ! Mustang la mettra dans son lit des le premier jour ! Et vous, vous pensez que se sera … mieux !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils et comme je suis votre supérieur je n'ai pas besoin de votre avis non plus. Et d'abord vous devez respecter le lieutenant Grossbush.

- OK ! J'ai compris ! Vous êtes tous à ces pieds parce qu'elle a des gros seins et qu'elle porte des mini-jupes ! Alors je m'en vais !

Elle fis demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta, réfléchit un instant puis se retourna.

- Laissez moi une dernière chance.

- Je m'y attendais, vous ne lâchez pas le morceau aussi facilement !

PENSEE DE RIZA : - surtout quand le morceau s'appelle Roy Mustang et qu'il est convoité par une poupée Barbie !

Il reprit alors :

- Je vous ai préparé trois épreuves, celle qui emporte le plus d'épreuve restera là. L'autre ira à l'Est. Ca vous convient ?

- Ouais ! Je vais chercher Gosse Bouche !

- Grossbush, lieutenant !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Riza VS Germaine.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye et lieutenant Grossbush. Vous allez maintenant passer les trois épreuves pour garder ou obtenir la place ici, à Central. La première épreuve est simple : vous avez un parcours d'un kilomètre avec des cibles. Le but est d'arriver au bout très vite et après avoir toucher le plus de cibles possible. Votre arme : le pistolet.

Allez y ! Beugla le Généralissime.

Vous n'avez pas besoin du résultat, ni d'un commentaire détaillé mais voici quand même quelques points forts de la « bataille ».

Riza a parcouru le kilomètre en dix minutes et n'à pas louper une seule cible. Germaine, elle, a parcouru le kilomètre en une demi heure, elle s'est cassé trois ongles et n'a toucher que la moitié du quart des cibles … moins une.

Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous avez réussi la première épreuve. Voila donc la deuxième, elle est aussi simple que la première (gros soupir de Germaine avec tête décomposée et sourire triomphant de Riza), vous devrez dressez dix chiens en moins d'une demi-heure, vous n'avez droit qu'a deux choses : un flingue et vous. Bonne chance ! dit le Généralissime, content de lui.

La non plus, pas besoin de précisions, Riza dressa tous les chiens en un quart d'heure, germaine n'arriva pas a en dresser un seul, et elle se retrouva même a moitié nue au milieu de la cour !

Le Généralissime se dirigeât vers les deux jeunes femmes pour designer la gagnante et croisa sur son chemin un charmant petit chien avec une minijupe (sûrement en cuir de bœuf) déchiquetée dans la gueule. Il ria et eu bien du mal a retrouver son sérieux une fois dans la cour.

C'était parfait Lieutenant Hawkeye, vous avez remportez la deuxième épreuve. Mais pour garder votre poste, il faudra aussi remporter la troisième et dernière épreuve. Mais au fait, ou est passé le Lieutenant Grossbush ?

Je suis la, dit Grossbush en soufflant comme un veau, je suis aller me changer.

En effet, elle avait mis une autre jupe et une chemise différente : encore plus décolleté que l'autre !

Parfait, dit le Généralissime en baissant légèrement les yeux (je vous laisse devinez sur quoi !), la troisième épreuve est la suivante, la première de vous deux qui arrivera a embrasser le Colonel Mustang avant ce soir, sera l'heureuse vainqueur … heu, vaincrise … oh bref, elle obtiendra le poste !

PENSEE DE RIZA : Je suis foutu, je n'oserai jamais m'approcher trop près du Colonel, et encore moins l'embrasser ! Elle va gagner, je ne peux quand même pas la battre sur son propre terrain !

Riza s'assit contre un mur dans la cour de la base et essaya de trouver une tactique pour réussir la troisième épreuve, quand Grossbush arriva.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bureau du Colonel Roy, est ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin ? Elle finit sa phrase en faisant battre ses cils, ce qui fit envoler les feuilles du dossier d'un militaire qui passait par là.

Oui, bien sur ! dit Riza avec un sourire super-forcé alors vous allez rentré dans le bâtiment par la troisième porte a gauche, vous montez les escaliers qui sont derrière la deuxième porte a droite, vous vous arrêtez au sixième étage, et après le septième tableau, vous tournez a droite, puis c'est première a gauche, vous rentrez dans la salle 3,vous passez sous les trois premier bureaux puis vous sortez par la porte du fond, celle qui est cachée derrière un rideau, pas l'autre. Ensuite vous redescendez au troisième étage par l'ascenseur qui ne marche pas je crois. Vous allez ensuite rampez sur trois cent mètres et vous tournez a droite, vous pouvez vous relevez et puis vous êtes arriver. Normalement la, il y a les détecteur a incendies qui se mettent en marche, donc pour être le moins mouiller possible ; vous levez la poignée et soulever la porte. Comme d'hab' quoi ! A bientôt, j'espère, termina Riza, contente d'elle.

PENSEE DE RIZA : Pas. Je n'espère pas. Si tu savais comme je ne peux pas t'encadrer ma petite ! Bon maintenant je dois y aller. Courage Riza, courage !

On frappa.

Entrez, dit le Colonel Roy Mustang (28 ans, célibataire, cherche. Fem. Blonde a forte poitrine et a faible Q.I) en s'empressant d'enlever ses pieds de sur son bureau.

Excusez moi, mon Colonel, j'aimerai vous parlez, dit Riza, puis elle regarda Ed et Al et ajouta : en privé !

Ed n'eu pas le temps de faire de commentaire qu'il avait déjà une main et un flingue sous le menton !

Une fois les deux enfants partis, Roy emmena Riza dans une petite pièce adjacente que Riza n'avait jamais vue. C'était assez petit et extrêmement mal éclairé. Roy ferma toute les issues à double tour et regarda dans les armoires et derrière le peu de meubles qu'il y avait. Le Colonel Parano.

C'est bon Hawkeye, vous pouvez y aller ! dit Roy.

PENSEE DE RIZA : Vas y dit lui ! Tu vas y arriver ! Non, je ne peux pas. Si. Non. Si. Non. Si. Courage.

Alors voila, je crois que vous avez entendu parler de Grosse Bouche …

Grossbush ! Hawkeye ! coupa Roy, prononcer correctement, imaginer que je vous appelle Eagleeye !

Désolée c'est la confusion, enfin bref ! il se trouve que cette p… cette fille est venue pour me remplacer !

QUOI ?! hurla Roy (c'est horrible en plus, il parait qu'il postillonne !)

C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit moi aussi ! alors je suis aller voir le Généralissime et il m'a laisser une dernière chance. Il nous a déjà fait passer deux épreuves – que j'ai réussie - et maintenant on a l'après midi pour faire la troisième, finit Riza, bouleversée.

En quoi ça consiste ? cette troisième épreuve ? insista Roy (c'est ce qui s'appelle enfoncer le couteau dans la paie !)

Et bien … euh … c'est … euh … bafouilla Riza.

Vous avez … honte Hawkeye ?

Oui ! dit Riza en rougissant, c'est plutôt honteux en effet ! l'épreuve est horriblement honteuse voyez vous ?

Hawkeye, qu'est ce que c'est ? fit Roy, agacé.

Je dois vous embrassez, si vous voulez tout savoir ! et je ne le pourrais jamais parce que vous ne m'aimez pas et que vous ne m'avez jamais regardé ! vous ne pensez qu'a ces filles et, et …Riza avait presque crier, elle était au bord des larmes et Roy baissa la tête, n'osant même plus la regarder.

PENSEE DE ROY : si je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Tu es la seule femme que j'aime et la seule qui je ne lui ai jamais avoué mon amour. Tu es la seule …l'unique.

Colonel ? Vous vous endormez ? Je suis si intéressante que ça ? demanda Riza.

Excusez moi, je pensais a autre chose, ce n'est pas que vous n'étés pas intéressante …

Roy se tu, il lui semblait bien que son visage et celui de Riza étaient de plus en plus près, il ne voyait qu'elle maintenant, il se noyait dans ses yeux …

Riza posa ses lèvres sur celles de Roy et ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, timidement, ils s'étaient enfin trouvé. Et c'est a ce moment la que Germaine Grossbush apparut. Elle avait ouvert la porte qui était censée être verrouillée !

Non, hurla Grossbush de sa grosse bouche, j'ai perdu un mec et un poste ! c'est trop horrible ! je me suis casser trois ongles pour rien en plus !

Roy et Riza poussèrent un soupir et tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Généralissime.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Adieu Germaine, on t'aimais (pas).

Je … vous allez me manquer Lieutenant, pleurnicha Maes.

Il prit Germaine dans ses bras et ils pleurent tous les deux, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Toute la base de Central s'était réunie pour dire au revoir (ou adieu !) à Germaine Grossbush qui retournait au pays des hamburgers et des frites à l'huile. Tout central était la en effet, sauf Roy et Riza qui étaient partis a la recherche du petit Black Hayate.

Germaine commença a gravir quelque marches pour monter dans l'avion de l'armée mais elle s'étala de tout son long en travers de l'escalier et par malchance (on se demande si c'est pas fait exprès quand même !) sa minijupe en cuir noir se déchira. Une fois de plus.

Elle gloussa, fit un petit signe de la main et s'engouffra dans l'avion.

Tout le monde regarda décollé le bolide, Maes pris une photo et puis chacun retourna chez soi.

Comme si de rien n'était.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Histoire de famille.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Roy proposa alors à Riza de monter chez lui. Sans arrière pensée aucune. Ils n'avaient pas reparler de leur « rapprochement affectif » d'une demi- minute et n'avaient penser qu'a retrouver Black Hayate.

Riza, je suis sur que Black Hayate va bien ! Seulement, il avait peut être besoin d'un peu de liberté, comme nous tous ! dit Roy.

Ouais, vous avez peut être raison …

PENSEE DE ROY : Et voila, on se remet a se tutoyer ! J'en ai marre de cette vie !

Riza s'assit sur le canapé de son supérieur et alluma la télé (elle se croit chez mémé ou je rêve ?!).

Je suis sur qu'aux infos ils vont passer le départ de Miss « j'ai une grosse bouche et j'allume tout le quartier », dit Riza avec un trois quart de sourire.

De toute façon, ils passent toutes les catastrophes du monde, donc y a pas de doute ! ajouta Roy.

En effet, le départ de Grossbush fut filmé, avec Maes, les pleurs, la chute et la minijupe.

Le journal se termina et la pub apparu. Celle avec Alex Louis Amstrong.

Roy ne dit pas un seul mot, ne fit pas un seul geste, resta la, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds.

Fin de la publicité, Riza éteignit le poste.

Elle … elle est vachement mignonne … la fille de la pub.

On né pas dragueur, on le devient !

Riza crut qu'elle allait lui tordre le cou, le découpé en petit morceaux, le faire frire et l'envoyé par Air Crash a Tombouctou ou ailleurs, mais loin. Pourtant, elle se contenta de dire :

C'est ma sœur.

Devant la tête de Roy, Riza se sentit obligé de lui expliquer.

Après la mort de mes parents, ma sœur et moi avons été séparées il y a vingt et un ans, j'avais six ans, elle quatre. Nous avons été envoyé chacune dans une famille d'accueil. Elle a eu plus de chance que moi, elle est partit aux Etats-Unis et elle est tombée dans une famille qui dirigeait un cirque, son nouveau père était un clown, sa nouvelle mère, une trapéziste et sa nouvelle sœur était … chiante … elle ne voulait qu'une chose, redevenir fille unique et tout faire pour gâcher la vie de ma sœur. Un jour, elle l'enferma même dans la cage des lions ! mais heureusement, il ne lui a rien arrivé ! sa « sœur » s'appelait Germaine. Germaine Grossbush.

Zack Bowie était vieux, sourd, il ne voyait plus rien et il puait. Mais le mieux, c'est qu'il en était conscient ! Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus de famille, il les avait tous enterrés. A presque cent cinq ans, on en voit des choses !

Avant il était médecin, mais pas n'importe quel médecin ! Il était constructeur d'automails et il avait fait la guerre d'Ishbal. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il s'étendait bien avec le jeune homme du dessus. Lui aussi avait fait la guerre, en tant qu'alchimiste et tout les deux, ils parlaient de leur passé, durant une heure ou deux. Ca leur faisait du bien.

Zack Bowie habitait au beau milieu de centaine d'automails et par cette jolie journée de juin, sa belle collection d'automails se mit à trembler, quelques uns tombèrent même par terre.

Zack sourit. Ils seraient peut être deux a descendre chez lui la prochaine fois…

Riza ne pu pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Roy qui venait juste de se lever, était littéralement tomber par terre. Choqué ! Il mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte de la situation et se releva pour s'asseoir en face de Riza.

Et vous, Riza, dans quelle famille avez-vous … atterrit ?

Ma famille était complètement … bizarre ! on habitait dans un manoir, qui se situait a la campagne, pas très loin d'ici, en fait, pour y accéder, il y avait un immense portail en fer et derrière, une allée de platane de chaque coté de l'allée en gravier, que le jardinier ratissait chaque jour de quatre heure a cinq heure.

L'après midi ? demanda Roy.

Noooon ! Le matin. Juste après la petit messe privée a laquelle on assistait dans la petit chapelle au fond de notre parc. Le parc lui, était immense, et bien sur, encerclé d'un grand mur, impossible a sauter.

Et la famille ?

Les parents avaient beaucoup d'argent, le père occupait ses journées a récoltées des pattes d'insectes et a les accrochés avec des petites épingles dans son bureau poussiéreux, au troisième étage. Il était directeur commercial dans une usine de dentifrice très connue. Et c'est d'ailleurs lui, qui a donné son nom à l'usine.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Roy, Riza ajouta :

Colgate, il s'appelle Colgate.

La mère passait son temps à se vanter et à boire le café sous la véranda avec ses amies. Et puis, ils avaient un fils, de mon âge, Junior. Déjà playboy à six ans, blond, les dents blanches, et surtout, con comme un balai a triple manches rétractables. Aujourd'hui, il est Lieutenant dans l'armée. Vous le connaissez, non ?

Roy secoua frénétiquement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot après les révélations révélatrices de Riza.

et … comment s'appelle votre sœur ? demanda finalement Roy

Liza, répondit tristement Riza.

Et euh … Colgate Junior, il … il était correct avec vous ?

Pas vraiment, sourit Riza, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui plus de cinquante fois quand on était au collège et au lycée ! Finalement, j'ai accepté …

QUOI !!!? hurla Roy.

Zack poussa un soupir. Son voisin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'engeuler avec toutes les filles qu'il amène chez lui ? Ce gars ne se mariera jamais ! pensa le vieil homme. Il sourit en pensant à sa propre femme et se traîna jusqu'à la grande armoire de sa chambre. Il en sortit un vieil album tout poussiéreux et l'ouvrit avec prudence. Ses yeux bleus éteints depuis longtemps, brûlèrent d'une flamme nouvelle en contemplant les vieilles photos de son passé.

Riza essaya de se débouché, Roy n'avait pas crié, ni hurlé. Il avait beuglé. Comme un veau qui vient de perdre sa mère, pensa Riza en étouffant un rire. Elle ajouta quand même :

Il y avait quand même une condition a cela !

Laquelle ?

Toutes les fins d'années scolaires, il y avait une sorte de bal costumé. On était en seconde tout les deux et j'ai accepté d'être sa cavalière à la seule condition que ça soit moi qui lui choisisse son costume ! a l'époque, il voulait déjà se déguiser en alchimiste, il y est allé en tutu rose bonbon, avec un serre-tête et des petits nœuds rose Barbie dans les cheveux, des chaussons de danse et bien sur, un collant trop petit pour lui … qui craqua vers minuit, juste au moment où je m'éclipsais en douce.

Roy et Riza éclatèrent de rire et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une heure plus tard. Coup de téléphone oblige !


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à Ljma, Serleena, Ayma, Akabane-Girl, Sirius-chan et tous les autres pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !**

**Merci et bonne lecture a tous ! J'attend vos commentaires ... **

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Mary To Roélé

Nous étions lundi soir, dix neuf heures. La voiture de Mustang s'arrêta devant la petite maison de Riza Hawkeye.

Bonsoir Riza, dit Roy d'une voix douce, comment allez vous ?

Très bien merci, répondit Riza.

(Petite remarque : c'est la première fois qu'il parlent comme des gens civilisés dans ma fic ! Yes!)

Roy démarra et remarqua alors que le sac de son Lieutenant bougeait tout seul (attendez pourquoi est ce qu'il regardait dans cette direction. Roy serait il un pervers pépère ?).

Riza, dit il finalement, agacé, je vous ai demander de ne pas emmener votre monstre sur pattes ! j'aimerai que vous obéissiez un peu ordres !

Mais, je n'ai pas trouvé de baby-sitter ! plaida Riza.

Je …

Roy pila devant le restaurant que Maes Hugues avait réservé. Il n'y avait aucune voiture sur le parking, il en déduisit donc que la Généralissime n'était pas arrivé. Ou alors à pieds …

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et c'est a ce moment précis que Roy vit comment sa subordonné était habiller, elle portait une longue robe gris argentée qui tombait (comme un sac a patates) sur ses chaussures sûrement très jolies (je dis sûrement parce qu'on ne les voient pas !). Ses cheveux blonds tombaient élégamment sur ses épaules (comme quand on fait exprès de faire comme si ce n'était pas fait exprès …) et comme a son habitude aucun maquillage n'altérait son teint (mais qu'est ce que cette phrase vient faire ici ?).

Bref, il la trouvait jolie (vous l'avez compris depuis longtemps j'espère !).

Riza étouffa un rire quand elle vit le nom du restaurant, en effet il s'appelait « Le souffle coupé » et ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Quand elle se retourna, c'est Roy qui avait le souffle coupé !

Vous venez, dit Riza, on ferait mieux d'attendre à l'intérieur. Il fait frisqounet ici !

Roy ne répondit pas et suivit docilement Riza et Black Hayate a l'intérieur du restaurant.

Une fois a l'intérieur, la patronne leur sauta dessus et les couvrit de paroles, elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

excuser moi, euh … commença Roy, qui avait retrouver la parole.

Mlle Elisabeth Commeunâne, répondit la patronne avec un grand sourire (bête).

Oui, Madame …

Mademoiselle !

Mademoiselle Commeunâne, continua Roy excédé, nous avons un dîner très important et nous aimerions être tranquille !

Ah oui ! je me souviens, le jeune et gentil homme que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a parlé de votre voyage de noce ! venez je vous est réserver une table très … intime …

PENSEE DE ROY : Maes, tu es mort. Tu as déjà les deux genoux dans ta tombe !

PENSEE DE RIZA : Mon petit Maes, sachez que demain tu vas te retrouver avec une tête comme une passoire, et les trous seront Made by Riza !

Alors Riza, vous avez décidé de devenir une dog killer ! Ouvrez ce sac immédiatement sinon Black Hayate va étouffer !

Riza obtempéra sans dire un mot et Black Hayate, ayant retrouvé sa liberté sauta sur la table. Mais la table était glissante, si glissante que le chien glissa. Il renversa le vase qui trônait au milieu de la table, ce pris les pattes dans les verres qui traînaient par la et finit sa chute dans le porte parapluie (ça renforce le caractère intime du lieu !) qui était au bout. Il tomba museau le premier.

Roy poussa un grognement de sanglier blessé par une fléchette de Polynésien, en essuyant l'eau du vase qui était renversée sur sa chemise. Riza éclata de rire en voyant les pattes arrière de son chien qui dépassaient une porte parapluie.

Huit heure moins le quart. Mary To Roélé était petite, laide et moche. Agée d'a peu près soixante trois ans et demi, elle avait de grands cheveux noirs plus ou moins propre (le dernier lavage datait certainement du jour de son baptême). Ce qui frappa le plus Roy, c'était sa façon d'être habillée … ou plutôt d'être déshabillée.

Elle avait un tee-shirt rose fluo Barbie bonbon sucé a moitié troué (d'ailleurs on ne sait ni si c'est fait exprès, ni si elle possède une colonie de mites dans son placard).

Sa robe était fendu jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et elle portait des talons hauts de trente cinq centimètre.

Mais comme Roy le dit toujours (ou presque) il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leur apparence ! Même si parfois, on est un peu tenter …

bonjour, dit Riza en amorçant le garde à vous, et bienvenue !

Mais Mary s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise, ce qui fut son plus grand supplice !

Bonjour, les jeunes !

Très enchanté, dit Roy, en se dépêchant de retourner à sa place.

PENSEE DE RIZA : Elle pue ! C'est infect, elle pue le putois, le chamois, la carotte, les épinards, le vin, l'essence et l'alcool a brûlé en même temps. Je tiendrais jamais tout le repas comme ce !

PENSEE DE ROY : Elle sait que le dentifrice ça fait très longtemps que ça existe, c'est même les Egyptiens qui l'on inventer ! Comment je vais faire moi pour manger, on se croirait dans une porcherie !

Le repas dura une heure et demie. Une heure et demie pendant laquelle Roy et Riza n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Une heure et demi pendant laquelle Black Hayate essayait de sortir de ce maudit porte parapluie. Une heure et demie pendant laquelle Mary To Roélé puait de plus en plus.

Une heure et demie de cauchemar.

J'ai passé une journée trop cool ! C'était vraiment giga ! Bon j'm'arrache les jeunes ! A demain !

Mary To Roélé monta dans la chose difforme qui lui servait de voiture et s'en alla.

Dans la nuit qui était maintenant si noire qu'il faisait sombre et même obscur, Roy se tourna vers Riza et la regarda avec tendresse (alors là, musique romantique, c'est la moment ou Sandy et Danny court l'un vers l'autre sur la plage. En arrière plan, vous avez le soleil couchant et gnagnagna … bref vous écrasé une larme et vous savez pas pourquoi puisque vous venez de regarder un navet ! Enfin …)

Je reprend donc, leurs visage s'étaient visiblement rapprochés (si je dis visiblement, c'est parce qu'il fait nuit noire, donc il ne se voit pas …)

Mon chien ! beugla Riza dans l'oreille de son supérieur, j'ai laissé Black Hayate dans le porte parapluie, j'y retourne !

Roy soupira et retourna s'asseoir dans sa voiture, il voulu allumer une cigarette (comme dans les films) mais il se souvenu qu'il ne fumait pas.

Riza revint s'asseoir et Black Hayate sauta alors sur les genoux du Colonel et commença à lui lécher affectueusement et méticuleusement la figure.

Riza, dite à votre chien a la langue de veau d'arrêter de me lécher ! lâcha Roy.

Quand Riza eu réussi a déscotcher son chien de la face visqueuse de son supérieur, celui-ci démarra et les ramena chez eux.

A demain, Roy, dit Riza en sortant.

A demain, répondit Roy en fixant son volant.

PENSEE DE ROY : À un centimètre, punaise, j'étais à un centimètre et elle … elle est parti ! Maintenant j'en suis certain, elle aime plus son chien que moi. Et moi je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma pseudo place de Généralissime !

Il demarra, et partit en direction du bureau de tabac le plus proche ... laissant Riza sur le pas de sa porte, les larmes aux yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : mardi.

Ce matin là, Riza arriva en avance, elle croisa le Colonel Colgate (à son plus grand dam) qui rampait vers l'infirmerie en grognant. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient noirs et son brushing laissait place à une coiffure digne d'un hérisson déguisé en porc-épic.

Riza lui demanda se qu'il s'était passé.

J'ai croisé le Colonel Mustang, dit simplement Colgate.

Riza sourit et se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau commun.

Bonjour, mon Colonel, dit Riza d'une voix enjouée (et en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille).

Son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit la tête de son supérieur.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, il s'était peigné avec les pieds de son bol et surtout il était en pyjama !

Riza enleva son manteau et fit le tour du bureau de Roy. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du Colonel … pour la première fois.

Lâchez moi, je vous hais de tout mon cœur et de tout mon corps (c'est le genre de phrase qu'il a du méditer toute la nuit ça !) ! Sortez d'ici ! hurla Roy en se dégageant.

Riza a regret enleva ses mains prit son manteau et sortit. Elle arriva dans la cour et regarda tomber la neige.

Puis, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre du bureau, situé trois étages plus haut et elle hurla :

ROY, JE T'AIME.

Trois étages plus haut justement, Roy secouait la tête au rythme de la musique qu'il venait de mettre à fond dans son walkman.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : le retour du Lieutenant.

Quand le réveil sonna, il était huit heures moins le quart. Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tourna la tête vers son réveil. C'est la quelle poussa un cri d'effroi ce qui la fit glisser de son lit.

Elle commençait à huit heures.

Elle se leva et partit en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à sa cuisine, la elle ne vit pas la porte et se la prit donc de plein fouet.

Apres avoir eu l'idée de l'ouvrir pour passer, Riza mit de la nourriture dans la gamelle de son chien et lui hurla de se pointer presto.

Mais bien sur, personne en vue, elle avait rendez vous dans moins d'un quart d'heure a la base, mais son chien n'en avait rien a faire.

Elle se mit donc à le chercher frénétiquement.

Black Hayate avait passé la nuit dans le placard de sa maîtresse et y avait découvert l'usage d'un miroir.

Il avait donc passer son temps a s'admirer et en tira une conclusion : il était bien foutu.

A l'aube, il avait entendu du bruit, c'était Riza qui rêvait et prononçait le nom de Roy toute les deux minutes. Alors, Black Hayate, voulant bien faire recula la sonnerie du réveil d'une petite heure.

Mais, comme à chaque fois que l'on croit bien faire, on se fait engeuler, et en ce moment même Riza cherchait son chien, juste pour ça !

Black Hayate poussa la porte du placard et se dirigea, la tête haute vers la cuisine.

Black Hayate, si tu recommences a changé l'heure du réveil, je demande le divorce et je garde l'appart ! Hurla Riza quand elle vit apparaître son chien, maintenant tu manges, tu as rendez vous chez la voisine !

PENSEE DE BLACK HAYATE : pourquoi elle me prend encore pour un bébé ? Je ne suis pas obligé d'avoir un dog-sitter qui me surveille. En plus, la voisine, elle me fait peur et elle est tellement miro qu'elle mange mes croquettes et ma pâtée a ma place ! J'aimerai tellement qu'elle m'emmène avec elle !

Non Black Hayate, ne me fait pas ses yeux la, sinon je t'oblige a vivre une semaine chez la vieille !

PENSEE DE BLACK HAYATE : c'est fou ces humains, on dirait qu'ils comprennent tout ! Ils ne leur manquent plus que la parole !

Apres s'être rapidement préparée, Riza chopa son chien et monta les deux étages qui les séparaient de la voisine.

Elle sonna plusieurs fois en regardant l'étiquette marquée en pattes de moustique : « Josette Kipuh, voyante ».

La porte s'ouvrit après quatre sonneries, laissant apparaître une femme petite aux bras trop grands, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes se rapprochant plutôt des culs de bouteille, sa bouche entrouverte laissait apparaître deux ou trois dents jaunâtres. Et pour couronner le tout, sur le haut de sa tête poussait une espèce de masse frisée à la couleur orangée-verdâtre.

En un mot, elle était ravissante.

Quand Josette vit Riza et son chien sur le pas de sa porte, elle sourit de toutes … de ses deux dents et se pencha … se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour les … pour essayer de les embrasser.

Riza recommanda deux ou trois trucs à la voyante pendant que Black Hayate jouait au football avec une boule de cristal.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Riza était en retard, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait débuté sa carrière. Elle poussa la porte du bureau commun, sans prêter attention au petit cri que poussait Fuery, derrière la porte.

Elle traversa le bureau au pas de charge, posa ses affaires et se mit a bosser. Sans un mot.

Le Colonel n'est pas avec vous ? lui chuchota Havoc.

Hum …

Jean Havoc ravala sa salive et essaya de reculer pour échapper au canon de l'arme de Riza.

Des commentaires ? demanda Riza.

Hi, hi, gloussa nerveusement Havoc.

Riza se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde et se plaça devant la porte, histoire que personne ne sorte.

ECOUTEZ MOI BIEN, BANDE DE POULET DE BASSE COUR, ICI C'EST UN LIEU DE TRAVAIL ET PAS UN SALON DE THE ! ALORS METTEZ VOUS AU BLOULOT SINON JE VOUS TRANSFOREME TOUS EN MORCEAU DE GRUYERE ET …

Riza s'arrêta. Quelqu'un venait de lui tapoter gentiment sur l'épaule (du genre « je compatis à ta douleur … »).

Oh, euh … euh, pardon, je …, bafouillai Riza rouge comme une tomate farcie au poivron.

J'apprécie de plus en plus vos méthodes, Hawkeye ! J'espère qu'elles plairont aussi au nouveau Lieutenant qui va travailler avec nous pendant un mois et que j'ai accidentellement griller tout à l'heure. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous le connaissez !

Roy avait gardé un sourire jusqu'aux deux oreilles pendant son discours et il fit un clin d'œil a Riza. Histoire d'enfoncer le clou, sans doute.

Riza se mit au garde a vous et s'éloigna de ses collègues. C'était l'heure des présentations.

Messieurs …je vous présente le Lieutenant Colgate. Il travaillera à nos côtés ce mois et j'attends de vous une parfaite coopération.

Havoc avala sa cigarette, Fuery devint pale comme une serpillière ayant trop servit, Riza retint un cri, Fallman étouffa un rire et Breda commença à suer à grosses gouttes.

Le Lieutenant Colgate est parmi nous.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Après un mois passé avec l'équipe du Colonel Mustang, le Lieutenant Colgate fut interné en hôpital psychiatrique ou il se lia d'amitié avec une certaine Grossbush, un ancien militaire, elle aussi.

Zack Bowie mourut à cent six ans, dans son petit appartement, entouré de ses albums photos et tenant dans ses mains l'insigne de la Légion d'Horreur qu'on lui avait remise après la guerre d'Hishbal.

Mary To Roélé resta Généralissime, et après son arrivée, la joie et la paix régnait sur la base.

Black Hayate rencontra la femme de sa vie alors qu'il se promenait dans un square avec ses maîtres. Il eu trois enfants avec qui il pu vivre dans la grande maison où ses maîtres venaient d'emménager.

Josette Kipuh créa un refuge pour chien et devint un modèle dans tout le pays.

Riza et Roy Mustang achetèrent un manoir à quelques kilomètres de la ville et chaque matin, ils arrivent toujours en retard. Mais ils sont heureux.

Mary Mustang est née le 5 novembre, il y a dix ans, dans la clinique militaire de Central, et elle a un rêve aujourd'hui : devenir alchimiste.


End file.
